campjupiter_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Rei Schiffer
1. Name: '''Rei Schiffer '''2. Age: '''17 '''3. Godparent: '''Jupiter '''4. Family: *Sophia, mother and legacy of Minerva *Perry, grandfather and son of Minerva (deceased) *Arron Rerum, stepfather and legacy of Apollo *Agnes, step-grandmother and daughter of Apollo *Nova Kain Rerum, Half Sister and a Legacy of Apollo and Minerva. 5. Appearance: Rei is a tall and muscular young man. He has short jet black hair that spikes to the back. His eyes are grey, something he inherited from his mother as a legacy of Minerva. Rei normally wears dark blue pants with a black belt and a black, long coat. He lost his right eye to help campers fight off a group of Laistrygonian Giants. Since he arrived at Camp Jupiter at the age of 11, he now has a tattoo of an eagle with the letters SPQR and 6 straight lines, like a bar code under it.. 6. Personality: Rei is always calm and collected in most things he does, due to the constant monster attacks he perceives "normal" as a child, and his mother being the grandaughter of Minerva, making him look calm and even carefree all the time, nearly entering every battle with a smirk on his face. Even when overwhelmed and injured in combat, he is able to maintain his composed nature. Taking advantage of this nature, he is very cautious in battle, rarely acting without purpose or a plan, learned from lessons with his mother. Despite these quality, he is also the son of Jupiter being proud, he will snap when it calls for it, and when he does, he would just jump right in and rely on speed and strength. Although he might seem a bit demented, he is very friendly, loyal and protective toward all of his comrades, and extremely fierce to all he perceives his enemy. 7. History: '''Rei never knew his father; living with his mother Sophia and stepfather Arron, who had been more than kind and supportive through the years. he has always known that his family was the descendants of the Roman Gods, and is aware of the monters and dangers. By the age of 10, Rei dealt with his first monster encounter, which his mother swiftly dealt with. by the age of twelve, the monster attacks had become more common. By the age of 11 monster constantly attack again and again, that their family was holed up in their house. Rei soon fled his home to protect his family, taking supplies and putting them inside the Deus Ex Machina, a small magical box pendant given to him by his mother. A few weeks after he left, barely surviving, he met a man with long black hair and a marbled black-grey beard. His eyes were electric blue with a grim but handsome and proud face. he dressed in formal attire with a blue-white pinstriped overcoat and pants, red tie, and white undershirt.His overall appearance was disciplined, militaristic, and warlike. But overall, he acted like a father. When the man came, Rei felt that no monsters were near him, which was the first in a long time. The man gave Rei a small imperial gold dagger, "Fulmine Ictum" and set him off to a direction. The man soon left, and Rei followed the direction. Rei then saw a group of people wearing uniform purple shirts being attacked by monsters, Laistrygonian Giants. Rei jumped in to help the fight, discovering that the small dagger could in fact turn into a larger sword. He managed to turn the tide of the battle, howvever he received a wound in his right eye, forcing him to wear an eyepatch. Rei found out that they were from the Roman Camp, Camp Jupiter that his mother spoke of. Rei was then brought into the camp, where he soon discovered that the man that he encountered was indeed Jupiter Optimus Maximus. '''8. Possessions: a. Fulmine Ictum: '' Rei had a weapon named Fulmine Ictum, which means Lightning Strike. A small imperial gold dagger with features resembling Jupiter Optimus Maximus. When commanded, transforms into a large sword. In the form of a large sword It added features of Jupiter’s companions as well; Victoria, Vis, Invidia and Potestas. This weapon is very light; lighter than it looks, and is able to deal serious, rapid attacks. Plus with Rei's lightning speed and electrokinesis, the Fulmine Ictum's abilities is truly achieved, with the lightning speed and the electric current running through it, the blade would be able to cause vastly quick and severe damage, roughly equal to the damage dealt by a lightning bolt, hence its name "Fulmine Ictum" (lightning strike) ''b. Deus Ex Machina: Deus Ex Machina, meaning "God out of a Machine" is a small and I do mean small octagonal puzzle box compartment made from celestial bronze engraved with sculpted details of the Twelve Olympians on all sides. It acts a magical space where things can be stored without limit. To recall an object, one must say the object's name, and it would be "thrown" out of the box. The box is no bigger than a palm's clutch, and worn as a necklace. The box was said to be forged by none other than Vulcan, on the order of Minerva. Minerva gave the Deus Ex Machina to Agnes, Rei's grandmother as a gift for her 18th Birthday. Agnes passed the box on Sophia, Rei's mother when she was 12, and Sophia passed it on to Rei on his 11th birthday. 9. Abilities and Traits: *Possess Aerokinesis, the ability to manipulate and control the air. The more manipulated, the higher the toll. *Are able to levitate and fly. *Can commune with birds, and control them. *Possess Electrokinesis, the ability to control and create electrical currents, its shape, speed, size and power. This is mostly used to summon lightning bolts. The more manipulated/created, the higher the toll. *Are able to foresee upcoming storms. *Possess Dictum, the ability to attempt gaining temporary control of a target, using a commanding tone over another. *'Blessing of Versor': User prays to Jupiter, and in return can inflict a hazardous storm over a small area. This Character is owned by Reza Stevano 05:13, December 14, 2011 (UTC) The wiki is not yet published, and therefore, this claim is on hold for now. Please also fix the following as well: #Use only the form on the Claiming forum. #Take the abilities and traits only from the Deities forum. #Replace the picture. It is too recgonizable. Please make sure to read the policies and starting guide. ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 17:42, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, I fixed it all already, I copied the fomat from the claiming forum, and i copied the abilities off the Deities forum. And for the third problem, I had also replaced the picture. Which I hope is less recognizable. Reza Stevano 05:13, December 14, 2011 (UTC)